


Cup of Affection

by DoesEmily



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, RTMO Week 2018, cafe date, ritsu and mao are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoesEmily/pseuds/DoesEmily
Summary: RitsuMao Week Day 3: Gentle AffectionsIn which Ritsu misses the warmth of his childhood friend and lover, Mao.





	Cup of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for being a day late, classes are a bitch sometimes, please enjoy this fluff, it might seem rushed so i apologize, but it's ritsu and mao and they love each other, that's good

It's hot...

Mao wiped his forehead from the accumulated sweat that's been gathering from the intense heat of the student council room.

True, it's the midst of Summer now, the student council's work load has been doubled from all the requests of Summer Live events or countless unit applications asking for the rentals of practice rooms to avoid working in the heat, with so little rooms available, he'll never get this sorted out.

Mao sighs deeply and rests his head on the desk. It's not like he's alone in the room, though. Keito was sitting across the table, seemingly busy with his own work- which looked like double the amount of Mao's, yikes- and Tori complaining beside Keito, poor Yuzuru has to deal with this everyday and Mao felt bad, but he has his own brat to deal with too, Ritsu.

"AAAGH! What's up with all these dumb applications anyways?" Tori snapped.

"Bocchama, you've made a spelling mistake right here, it would be unprofessional if you were to submit it with errors." Yuzuru pointed somewhere at the paper. "Would you perhaps like to take spelling lesso-"

"Gaaaah s-shut up, I'm just.. dizzy that's all! I couldn't focus with all the heat!"

As much as Tori is an annoying brat, he was right, the heat is unbearable, and if Mao could, he would've completely undressed himself right this instant.

"Vice President, may I excuse myself?" Mao stood up from his seat. “I'd like to go wash my face and maybe get a quick cold drink.. Would you like anything?”

"No thank you." Keito replied without taking his eyes of the documents, how diligent. "You may go, Isara."

"Thanks!" Mao bolted out of the room, and of course it took quite the toll on his stamina. How do people have Summer Lives in this burning weather??

On the way, he notices something on the floor- no, SOMEONE on the floor, could it be...?

"Ritsu..?" Mao poked at the person on the floor.

"Hnn... Maa-kun?" Ritsu didn't even bother turning around.

"Uwaah.. it IS Ritsu, why are you sleeping on the floor?? Don't repeat Sakuma-senpai's mistakes like that, c'mon get up or you'll get sick."

"Gehh.. why is Anija the first thing I have to hear about.." Ritsu reluctantly lifted himself up and immediately rested himself on Mao's shoulder.

"So, why were you on the floor?"

"It was hot so I kinda stayed on the floor to cool off.." Ritsu yawned, obviously still tired. "Knights practice is off because Nachan said she's busy with her club, Suuchan said he's got an upcoming tournament in archery that he'd like to practice for.. and Ousama's nowhere to be found...Secchan said he'll skip if nobody's coming..."

"Hmm.. I see, sorry Ritsu, but I'm also busy, all of us in the student council are trying to finish off the unit applications and such, I just went out a bit to get a breather and a drink.."

"Hmm... Maa-kun, let's get a drink together." Ritsu smiled softly. "I know a place that has good drinks, it's the café where they sell those recovery sports drinks. It’s beside the school so let’s go there~"

Mao nodded and walked along with Ritsu, who looked pretty happy, a rare sight to see Ritsu feeling relaxed and joyed.

It was hot and Mao was really glad that the café is right beside the school, still has to walk but at least there’s that. They walked out the building and straight out the school gates as they watched other students head home on their bikes or simply just walk. Everyone was in a hurry to get home to their air conditioning, Mao was a bit jealous that they can go home while he had to stay for council work, but whatever, he’s better off working rather than sitting and doing nothing.

The further they walked, the closer Ritsu leaned on Mao, despite being taller, it probably felt comfortable for him. Mao smiled and touched Ritsu's forehand on his shoulder, intertwining each other's hands.

Ritsu hummed with satisfaction "Mm~ Maa-kun, your hand's sweaty but I still love it"

"W-Way to ruin the moment, c'mon get off, we're at the café now.." Mao looked around and nobody was there, but of course nobody WOULD be, it would be such a ridiculous idea to even stay out in the sun for too long, everyone's sheltering themselves from the scorching sun. This reminds him..

"Oh, this reminds me, Ritsu, you're not supposed to be out in bright sunlight like this, aren't you?"

"I'll be fine, as long as Maa-kun is there to protect me from it~" Ritsu clung tightly behind Mao.

Mao tried to shove him away. "Uwah.. don't tell me I'm gonna have to carry you all the way back to the school in this heat..."

Ritsu pouted. "Mmm.. well, I'm merciful when it comes to Maa-kun, so I'll spare you that part.." Ritsu went quiet and looked down melancholically "but.. could you at least stay with me for the rest of the day..?"

"Ritchan..?" The sudden change in atmosphere from joking to sad was a bit weird, which worried Mao. "Are you.. upset? Is it because I've been so busy lately..?"

"So you DO know.. we really are connected by heart~" Ritsu smiled painfully. "Maa-kun.. you've been spending your past weeks... away... I never get to see you.. I've lost all motivation to even practice for Knights..."

Mao felt a tiny stab in his heart, it's true, he should've made some time for Ritsu... but to be fair, he hasn't even seen his family properly for the past few days, his sister pretty much took over his room because of the long absence. He didn't want Ritsu of all people to feel like Mao is dismissing him, Mao was just busy, yeah, that's a good and valid reason, it wasn't his fault.

Yet he still felt guilty for leaving poor Ritsu alone.

“Hey, Ritchan.. let’s go and sit over there.. I’ll treat you, today~” Mao grins cheerfully, smile as bright as the sun.

“Maa-kun.. okay~” Ritsu smiled back, feeling a little better.

The two lovebirds went inside the café, and the smell of coffee and pastry hit their faces directly, it was sweet and quite satisfying. The café was not as empty as Mao thought, but not as nearly filled up, an average amount if he could say. His eye spots a table at the corner with a sofa, perfect for these two.

“Ritchan, why don’t you wait there, I’ll get us something.” He gestures to the seats.

“Hmm~ okay~ get me some tea, please~” Ritsu hums as he walks to reserve the seats.

Tea... funny how they came to just pick up an energy drink or two, yet ended up going on a café date instead. It’s not like that’s all that bad of a thing either.

♡ ——————— ♡

“Mm~ Thank you, it’s delicious~ but not as good as Haa-kun’s tea.” Ritsu took small sips of his cup every few seconds while looking at Mao, who just looked at him in awe.

Ritsu was absolutely stunning to Mao, his sickly, almost inhumanly pale skin stuck out, but it was marvelous on its own. His soft hair that blew along the cafe’s air conditioner was beautiful as well, and red eyes that almost glow, Mao couldn’t stop looking at these gems. He’s glad he fell in love with him.

“Maa-kun..?”

“H-Huh?? S-Sorry, I uh..” Mao snapped out of his trance.

“Fufu~ were you thinking of me~?” Ritsu gleefully grinned.

“S-Shut it..” Mao blushed at the comment, well, yeah of course he’d think of Ritsu. “C-Change of topic..! H-Have you been working on fixing your grades..?”

“Maa-kun, that’s no fun.”

“Dude, you’ll get held back again that way.” Mao sighed. “I won’t be there to help you in class, y’know?”

“Uwaah, I can’t have Maa-kun leave me in 2nd year alone..” Ritsu pouted. “Guess I’ll work for Maa-kun’s sake..”

“Come on, it’s not that bad, ahaha~” Mao reaches out across the table to pat Ritsu’s head, his hair was silky and soft, almost like a doll’s.

“Hmph, Maa-kun’s a big meanie.” Ritsu puffed his cheeks, to which Mao simply laughed off.

“I’m just kidding, Ritcha- hm?”

Suddenly, Mao’s phone rung, a notification from a text it seems, he opens to read and grimaces as he sees the name of the sender.

“Vice president..” Mao opens the message and his heart falls. “Ah..”

“Maa-kun..? Who is it?” Ritsu suspiciously eyed the phone.

“It’s the vice president... he wants me to go back quickly, something came up and they need me..”

“Oh......” Ritsu glanced at his tea cup, he watched his reflection across the liquid, he looked upset.

“Ritchan... I’m.. sorry, maybe next time.. we can stay longe-“

“You always say this.” Ritsu mumbled. “Why won’t you just tell him you’re busy with me?”

“Ritchan, I’m sorry, I really can’t..” Mao apologized, which angered Ritsu.

“Why are you like this..?” Ritsu snapped. “Maa-kun... please..”

“Look, I can’t tell vice president that I’m leaving to hang out wi-“

“Maa-kun you’re overworking yourself!!” Ritsu raised his voice, not caring whether all the attention in the café is thrown on them. “You’re overworking.. and neglecting yourself.. and me..”

Mao didn’t know what to say at that. He was completely silenced by the way Ritsu broke out his feelings. It broke his heart, filled it with seeping guilt.

“You’re neglecting... us....”

“Ritchan...”

Ritsu lowered his head in an attempt to hide his face from the red head. But Mao would be lying if he said he didn’t see tears welling up in the corners of Ritsu’s eyes.

“Are you.. crying?” Mao reached out to brush away Ritsu’s dark bangs, only to get his hand slapped away.

“I’m not..!! Don’t touch me!” Indeed tears were covering Ritsu’s cheeks, and that alone made Mao filled with deathly guilt.

“Hey.. please.. don’t cry..” Mao wiped the trail of tears off Ritsu’s soft porcelain skin, he doesn’t want it to get tainted like this with sadness.

“Shut up!” Ritsu pushed Mao’s hands away and ran away, rushing quickly out of the café as he ignored Mao’s calls.

“WAIT NO!! RITSUU!!”

Mao hesitated for a second considering their drinks were still waiting at the table, but Ritsu was more important right now. Mao dashed out of the doors, ignoring the strange stares he gets from everyone.

Ritsu was nowhere to be found, was he always this fast? Could he have headed to the school again? Mao took time to consider where Ritsu would be and... ah..!

♡ ———————— ♡

“....”

The sounds of the piano were all that made noise in the room, the melancholic melody was the only record Ritsu had remembered the beat to. This music.. it was the first thing he ever played in front of Mao, he was an amateur back then, so it probably sounds better now.. but he couldn’t help but remember how the young Mao praised and looked at him with expecting eyes. His heart burst from love just from a single glance from his emerald green eyes.

He misses that Mao, he misses him deeply..

Where did his beloved caring Mao go?

He suddenly flinched when he heard an approaching set of fast paced foot steps coming near the music room, it’s late afterschool, who would be here besides the student council..?

The door slowly creaked open, and an out of breath boy stood there, eyeing Ritsu.

“I found you... please don’t.. do that again..!” Mao retook his breath and closed the door behind him.

“...” Ritsu didn’t say anything, he didn’t even bother looking back.

“Come on, I know you’re mad and all, but don’t ignore me..” Mao listened to Ritsu play away on the piano, it felt soothing, it reminded him of back then when he’d sit beside him and listen to his beautiful melodies.

Ritsu stopped playing and hit the last key. “Why are you here.”

“Cuz I got worried, you just stormed out of the place all of a sudden!” Mao scolded.

“So..? Just go to your student council work, I’m sure they need you more..” Ritsu’s expression ached, he doesn’t hate Mao, he loves him, he doesn’t want to feel hatred from this. He doesn’t

Suddenly, warm hands cupped Ritsu’s face from behind, causing the vampire to yelp. “M-Maa-kun??”

“Ritchan.. I’m sorry you feel this way, I don’t want to upset you.” Mao leaned down and hugged Ritsu from behind. “I’m... so sorry... Please forgive me.. I’ve been neglecting you, and even myself.. I know...”

“Maa-kun...”

“It hurts me to see you sad, it really does.. ever since we were children, I hated seeing you frown..” Mao hugged tighter. “This may sound silly but... you’re the cutest when you’re happy..”

“...” Ritsu stared at the music score holder for a few seconds before he broke into a giggle. “Maa-kun, that sounds very funny coming from you.”

“Ugh, what is it with you and ruining moments like this.” Mao backed off but laughed along. Light and happy moments like this... they’re all familiar, he missed this feeling. The feeling of being with his loved one.

“Maa-kun, I’m.... also uh..” Ritsu turned around in his seat, face flushed a little. “I’m sorry...”

Mao didn’t say a word, he simply smiled and cupped Ritsu’s face once more. His skin was soft on his palms, almost as if it would be ruined if he were rough on it. He closes his eyes and pulls in Ritsu for a small kiss, in which the latter responds to positively. The kiss was quite nice, Ritsu had soft lips, which made Mao want to keep touching them more. He pulls back a little and makes eye contact with Ritsu, hoping that he could get the message that he wants to kiss him deeper.

Ritsu smiled, knowing exactly what Mao’s thoughts were. They ARE connected by heart, aren’t they now. Ritsu opened his mouth agape a tiny bit to give Mao entrance, the latter slid his tongue in and kissed him deeper and deeper. The vampire’s mouth tasted much like tea, it was very sweet and intense, it left him in a daze.

A little long minute of kissing was soon over, the two exchanged a smile, and a long hug, almost a cuddle. Maybe a cuddle. Definitely a cuddle.

“Hey, Ritchan... can you play for me the piano?” Mao smiled brightly “Just like old days...”

“Fufu~ of course, anything for my Maa-kun~” Ritsu cleared up a little space for Mao to sit alongside him, and prepared himself to start playing.

“Ritchan, I love you~” Mao kissed Ritsu’s cheek, and if the sleepy boy wasn’t flustered before, he is now.

“Maa-kun...!” The corner of Ritsu’s eyes teared up a little, and of course Mao noticed and immediately wiped them away.

“I love you too, Maa-kun~♡”

♡ ♡ ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Ritsu and Mao are in love.
> 
> Twitter: @doesemily


End file.
